Larxene's Muse
by underthedarkness
Summary: Sequel to Demyx's Muse and Zexion's Muse. Larxene gets a gift from Demyx and actually plays with it. A strange thing happens while messing around and having fun? OOC but not really. READ ORGANIZATION'S MUSE. PART OF SERIES NOW


Omg random idea alert! Now writing about Larxene and her encounter with a HULA HOOP! XD Plz review because of the craziness

Larxene's Muse

Ugh. Why do I have to be the only girl in the castle that never was? Each and everyone of those idiots were banging eachother and I get NOTHING. Not even a crack at Mansex. Well, guess his nickname serves him well then. After all he's doing Saix. No wonder we're ordered around by him instead of O'l Eyepatch and gun shooter. Well that and the fact that he can't do anything without looking like a pirate rapist.

Ewww pirate. Don't even want to think about that.  
Ewww. No wonder he hangs around Demyx and Luxord! Not going to think about it any more. Makes my freaking skin crawl.

Lets see who I can scare in the hallways for entertainment.

~several wires and prank fool proof tests later~

There now its perfect. If anybody walks in this part of the hallway they get the shock of thier life and a note that says Axel did it falls on thier face.  
That'll show them to mess in her panty drawers again! Last time Demyx thought a bra was a hat and the idiot wore it all day. Grrr. It is sooo payback time.

Walking down the hallway to get to my room I hear Lexeaus screaming and Axel trying to hide. Hehehe.

Opening my room I see everything is in its place just like it should be. Well, if it weren't for the ugly ass circle thingy on my bed. -_- Wonder what idiot put this here.

I take a better look of this hideous sparkly blue hoop and find a note folded up underneath it.

_Dear Larxy~_

_I hope you can forgive e for getting drunk and wearing your bra as a hat. Never again will I drink something Luxord made.  
Please don't kill me for sending a dusk into your room to put this here. It was the only way I could get it to you. Please accept this git of apology.  
It is a really cool sparkly Hula Hoop that has water inside of it. That way it works bette and it makes awesome designs because it is my special water/._

_P.S. If you don't want to use it as a Hula Hoop you could probably drop it on people and Zap! them. Just saying. Coughaxelcough_

_Water is thicker than Blood__  
~~~Demyx~~~_

Gotta say that even though Demyx is an idiot he can get to the nicer side of any ORG member. So just for pity I decide to try out the stupid thing.

Putting it around my waist I give it a good spin and began to dance with the water inside moving with me and fueling it to go faster and the glitter to move with it. This is actually a pretty cool gift. Just gotta remember to thank him by not killing him is all. Hmm how would he like a get outta pain free card? Sounds good to me.

Hmm...

The water is this hula hoop goes round and round and round.  
The people in this castle they go round and round and round.  
Minds are fine and with lots of time they seem to go insane.  
If you saw this Hula Hoop you might just have to,  
Because the only thing you do is round and round and round.

My hips are shaking to the beat of some way far of Drum.  
My feat are moving to the sound of an incessant hum.  
My hands are high my head is low, Which way is up?  
I do not know.

Because my mind is moving to the hula hoops song.  
My mind is going round and round,  
My hips are moving round and round,  
My hands are up there in the sky,  
My Head is far down in the ground,  
But my feet are staying still.

To be very honest. I will never admit to even thinking of that. Poems are girly, girly means sissy and sissy means PINK.

I HATE PINK! So with that to be the end of it all, I got to sleep, listening to the screaming shocked members in the hallway.

So there you have it guys the third muse. If you read Zexion's Muse then you remember the Machine gun Watergun and the spider right? Well I'm writing Xigbar's Muse next. Read them all! Kinda weird huh? Well I was hula hooping when I got the weird ass idea and I had no sleep for three days, so hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE! THANX!


End file.
